


Words Unspoken

by ChaChaTheDrew



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Seamonkey (Rwby), Short Chapters, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaTheDrew/pseuds/ChaChaTheDrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admitting it was easy. Sun was gay for Neptune. Accepting it wasn’t.<br/>During the break between semesters, Sun is invited over to Neptune's house and things get interesting.<br/>Neither willing to admit their feelings for the other, but how long can you bundle up those emotions?<br/>Things get even more complicated when Neptune's mother starts causing problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude!” Neptune fell back on his bed. “When was the last time you took a shower?!” He shoved his team mate away, covering his nose. Sun laughed before realizing Neptune wasn’t joking.  
“Hey that’s not fair. We just got back from the mission!” Sun punched Neptune on the shoulder before pouting briefly.  
“Yeah almost two days ago!” Neptune scooted away. Sun had a heavy blush, crossed his arms, stuck his hands under his pits and wrapped his tail around waist. His legs tightened together and his shoulders lifted.  
“Wow.” Sun huffed and looked away.  
“Oh come on dude. You know other people can smell right?” Neptune leaned over and Sun turned away, his back facing his friend. “Seriously Sun?”  
“You’re rude.” He huffed.  
“Dude come on it- it wasn’t that bad. You can just take a shower and-”  
“Really?” He turned to face his blue-haired friend. “I can just take a shower, like its nothing?” He stood. “It’s like you don’t understand.” He walked off. Neptune stayed for a moment before letting out a sigh and following.  
The two were at Neptune’s family house. It was very large, and gave off a mansion-like presence. They didn’t normally stay here, in fact this was only the fourth time Sun had been there. They had time off between semesters and Neptune decided to invite Sun over.  
“Hey Sun…” He came to the edge, Sun sat overlooking the expansive yard of the mansion of a house. “I’m sorry.” He leaned on the ledge, his elbow touching Sun’s feet. “You know you can do that here, right? I know you don’t like… public showers.” He glanced over. Sun hated the idea.   
People were so, dumb when it came to Faunus. It almost seemed willingly too. The word ‘uneducated’ wouldn’t do the situation justice. There are hundreds of thousands of books about co-existing with the Faunus, and their unique way of life. Neptune also gave off a bit of ignorance when it came to the subject. In his defense he was often taken out of school to go do something for his parents.   
Whenever Sun did wash at school, he usually was watched, often bothered. A lot of times people would grab his tail, sometimes even openly tease him. There are many things Faunus take to heart. One being many interactions in social lives. They’re marginalized, minorities who can’t get jobs yet have, for the most part, very similar bodies to humans. It wasn’t like they couldn’t do the same work. The stigma to the Faunus was ever present. Sun tried getting jobs, it didn’t really work out. He never got into an interview. One look of the golden tail and he would be rejected on spot. He took in a deep breath.  
“Its- just hard.” He said. His legs came up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin rested on his knees and his tail loosely coiled his ankles. “I haven’t been doing well.” He admitted. Neptune let out a sigh and sat across from Sun. The monkey Faunus was always perfectly balanced. He didn’t fear falling off the roof and if he did he could probably make it. Neptune however didn’t have such talent, and decided to sit on the ledge with one side on the edge and the other to the roof.  
“You know you can tell me.” The blue haired boy offered.  
“I feel like you won’t understand.” He looked up to the dusk sky, to the orange clouds and the pink shadows. “You don’t know, about a lot of things.” He looked back down to his partner. “I used to use deodorant, but after a while I had to stop. They weren’t made for Faunus, and whatever it was made of burned my skin. So instead I started looking for Faunus soaps, Faunus personal care but I couldn’t find anything.” He buried his face into his arms. “Human products aren’t safe for Faunus. It burns a lot and- I really don’t mean to smell like this.”  
“Are- you crying? Sun..?” He tapped the boy’s shoulder who looked up to him with tears brimming his eyes.  
“And you’re like my only friend I mean I can take all the crap people around tell me about my looks, my smell, my tail but not from you. Not you Neptune.” He said before burying his face again. That was the first time Neptune had gotten Sun to open up. Before, the closest Neptune would get would be some sly remarks and some complaining.  
Thinking back a little Sun actually hinted at the irritation that people-things brought him.  
“Neptune your perfume makes me itchy.”   
“Its fine I don’t want your lotion.”  
“Ugh, that lady’s hairspray is making me sick.”   
“Neptune im serious im getting a headache.”  
“Neptune, can we leave? People keep looking at me.”  
“Yeah I have a tail- Want to take a picture of it or are you going to keep looking at it?!”  
Neptune had to admit, he felt sorry for Sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Neptune had looked into some things about Faunus personal care while Sun took a shower. He was only rinsing himself in warm water but it was still better than nothing. All the while his clothes were being washed. When he finished, he crept out from the bathroom, and into Neptune’s room. All the while he was busy down the hall washing all of Sun’s clothes.

“Ta-da” Sun said waltzing in the washing room, wearing clothes that were too big for him. He managed to snag one of Neptune’s long sleeve grey shirt and some blue trident boxers. He held the pants over his shoulder but wouldn’t put it on, he didn’t usually like having his legs covered.

“Sun take that off!” Neptune quickly closed his scroll. Sun laughed.

“I would but this is all you have and my clothes are still being washed.” He said, his face turning into a pout. “Besides these are so comfortable.”

“Oh my god."

“ I mean- if its that big of a deal I can take them off…” He deviously smiled, only getting a ‘im so done with you right now’ face from in return.

“Never mind you can keep them.” He caved. He shut off his scroll before walking with Sun back to his room. He noticed his Mom down the hall, told Sun to wait in the room.

Sun plopped down on the bed. He loved this bed. It was very soft, so soft yet stiff enough that it didn’t take long to find the perfect sleeping spot. He looked at the annoying ceiling for a while, the swirls were met with grey accents, the design was obnoxious. He let out a sigh. Why did people always need this much space? This much décor. Wasn’t having this huge house enough?

“Mom- stop acting like this is the first time he’s been in the house.” Neptune’s voice carried to the room. Sun sat up and crept to the cracked door.

“I know its not-” She whispered, though her voice seemed to still be an angry yell. “I just don’t get why he needs to shower here- and wear your clothes we bought that for you not… some-”

“Some what?” He interrupted her. “You’re going to say Faunus aren’t you.” She was taken back, as if that wasn’t what she was going to say, as if she was innocent for being prejudiced against Sun’s race. She rolled her eyes and put her hand to her chest.

“Look I’ve been very nice to you bringing it here. But you’re not to let it-”

“Him- mom. His name’s Sun.” He cut her off again. She sneered.

“Sun…” She said, though it was obviously forced. “…should be going. If you’re not going to have him leave tonight fine but I want him gone by tomorrow morning.” She spun around and walked out of sight. Neptune returned, by the time he made it to the door Sun was putting back the pants he took.

“So I was thinking.” Sun stood up. “It’s been a nice night and all but maybe I should be heading out?” he said as Neptune slowly closed the door. “Neptune?”

“You’re not going out this late at night. You can stay here then tomorrow we can go back to the dorms.” Neptune said, letting out a sigh before turning around, his back leaned on the door. “Sorry my mom can be… difficult with guests.” He stood and moved over.

“Yeah, I heard.” Sun said. Neptune’s expression dropped. He looked franticly worried.

“You heard that?” He leaned forward. “Im sorry I don’t know why she acts like that. I feel bad. I mean if it was my dad he would even say anything until you left. God I don’t know why she needs to act like that im sorry.” He said, his words rapidly leaving his mouth.

“It’s fine. Really. I don’t want to get you in trouble I can go back, I’ll walk.” Sun said only to have Neptune grab him by his shoulders, leaning in very close.

“I’m not letting my friend walk all the way across the city, alone, at night.” He let go and stood back up. Sun smiled like a huge dork and Neptune laughed a little.

The night continued pretty normally. Neptune for the most part was on his scroll reading a bunch of different articles about Faunus. Determined never to hurt his friend’s feelings again and Sun was playing video games for maybe ten minutes before he got board of it and started trying on all of Neptune’s fancy clothes. Even willing to wear pants to finish the look. At first Neptune ignored him, maybe looking up once or twice until Sun started changing out, and into the next. He leaned over as he dropped the pants, pushing them with his legs to the side before standing back up and grabbing the bottom of the shirt, lifting it off from him and tossing it in the same pile. Neptune didn’t even notice his wandering eyes until Sun put back on the gray long sleeve shirt and jumped on the bed.

“You need to put those clothes back.” Neptune said, hiding his face behind the scroll and trying to maintain his voice. Sun let out a exasperated sigh before rolling out of bed and doing as he was asked. Neptune looked back to the story to try to keep his thoughts clean.

_“Faunus are particularly set to trying establish their selves in only a few, or even one exclusive group of people. The easiest term for this group would be the Faunus’s pack. Even then they distinguish only one or two very personal-very close relationships from that.”_

“Hey have you heard form Sage, or Scarlet?” Neptune asked.

“Uh, no not really I don’t message them a whole lot. Why have you?”

“No, I just was wondering…” Neptune looked back to the scroll but Sun snatched it out from his hand. He tried to get it back but Sun hopped back. Luckily the screen locked before Sun could read what was on it.  “Hey give that back I wasn’t done reading it.”

“You can read your nerd stuff later I want to go to bed.” Sun said crawling to the side where the window was.

“Already?” He turned to look at Sun who was already pulling the sheets over himself.

“Its been a long day.” He said to himself. When Sun had fallen asleep Neptune got up and sat at the desk, continuing to read on Faunus relations.

 _“There are various things Faunus look out for in relationships”_  
“Faunus have a very particular set diet, various byproducts can be harmful”  
“In particular Monkey Faunus are known to hold a lot of thoughts to their selves. They are both mysterious and mischievous. Those personalities mixed make it hard to get a Faunus to say what’s on their mind.  
“Faunus Horoscopes’  
Faunus cycles  
Faunus friendly products  
Faunus rights  
How NOT to talk to a Faunus  
Faunus basics: The in and outs of our furry friends.”

Neptune finally put the scroll away when the search led into Faunus porn. He let out a sigh and put the scroll to charge. Glancing over to the clock he realized he had ended up staying away for almost three hours looking up Faunus stuff. He wobbled to bed and fell asleep in seconds.

Neptune woke up to the sound of Sun’s breathing. He wasn’t snoring, its just Sun’s nose was almost pressed onto Neptune’s neck and every breath was very apparent that close. Neptune slid away a little bit, figuring Sun was just very tired and probably didn’t mean to breathe on Neptune like that. He started to fall back asleep again.

\--

Sun woke up to Neptune moving away. He pretended to stay asleep until he knew Neptune was out. He rolled on his back and looked at the dumb ceiling again. He felt his chest tighten a bit. He didn’t know why he did that, only that he could still smell Neptune even after he pulled away.

\--

When Neptune woke up, the window was left open. The cool morning air met the room. He sat up, a headache had come from sleeping too long. He pressed his hand to his head and groaned as he came to the end of the bed. He looked to the empty room, not yet registering his thoughts he got up and walked over to his dresser, picking a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom down the hall. He stopped halfway and returned to his room. Where the hell was Sun?

He snatched his Scroll and begun thumbing away at the digital keyboard.

“Where are you?!” He wrote. He waited in his room for a good while until he got an answer.

“I went home around two.” Was the reply.

“What the hell? Why did you just leave without telling me anything?” Neptune quickly answered.

“Just had to go.” Came in a few minutes later. Neptune left the scroll on his bed and went off for a morning shower. He came back to no new messages. He rolled his eyes and continued to get ready.

\--

Sun looked at his scroll for a while before finally letting out a sigh and putting it away. He didn’t want to tell Neptune about what happened last night. He didn’t even want to risk it coming up. Both the sniff and Neptune’s mother. Instead he figured a long calming walk in the forest would do him good.

It didn’t.

Sun laid on a tree branch with his arms dangling on either side. His feet and tail all dangled too .He kept letting out a stream of sighs, one after another. He kept hoping for a reply.

There was a lot on his mind. Primarily: Neptune. The smell, the look, that fake ass blue hair. He knew it wasn’t his natural hair, he had seen a picture of him with his natural hair. Every single detail that Sun had come to be familiar with was now somehow transformed into a weapon on his emotions. Admitting it was easy. Sun was gay for Neptune. Accepting it wasn’t, and he would keep the secret at all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Mating rituals of Faunus, and modern iterations of Faunus Flirting.”_ Neptune frowned. God what was he getting himself into? He didn’t mean to watch the lude videos, honestly he left the tab on and tapped it before he realized but he did chose to let it play. He did chose to watch it, even if he didn’t mean to.  
“Depending on their hierarchy, Faunus have different means of showing interest.” Neptune looked up. He felt, wrong almost. Devious? Perhaps it was guilt. Maybe it was the idea that he might use this. He looked to the open window. The cool breeze still came in. “Above all else, Faunus rely on senses. Sight, sound, touch, taste, smell…”  
Neptune glanced over to his dresser. The clothes were poorly put back where they were supposed to be. He let out a sigh.  
“Neptune?” a voice followed a knock. He looked up.  
“Yeah?” Neptune slid his scroll in between his dresser and the wall, where none of his family ever thought to look. In walked Neptune’s father. He looked tired. “What’s up dad?”  
“I, overheard your conversation last night.” He said, he squeezed between his eyes. Neptune lost his breath. His father was a very perceptive man. So much so that was starting to believe that his father’s semblance was mind reading. It would prove him useful in his line of work. Detective Vasilias, Chief-detective Vasilias as of last summer, and no one in the house could live that down. Now, Mr. Vasilias stood before his son, on his required day off of every two weeks. The man as tall as Neptune, but much more brass stood with those half closed eyes looking at his son. That man was very difficult to gauge, for one who could read people like a book he was unreadable.  
“What’s up?” He asked. He had to take energy to keep himself from acting nervous. His dad’s eyelid twitched. “I mean, what did you want father?” His voice dropped, his face looked down.  
“About Sun.” He hardly split the two words apart.  
“Yeah?” Neptune looked up. He felt his face flush. His chest tensed, his pulse raced, he already knew his father knew but he had hoped he wouldn’t. By some god that his father wouldn’t ask, wouldn’t infer anything between the boys. He already knew the family had their own name among the community. Neptune was constantly pulled out of school to be part of an image ideal family with the Chief-Detective. The idea of such a prime boy, a beloved son of the Vasilias family being around a shifty monkey Faunus, the whole reason his mother gave him such a hard time, their reputation being question. Neptune could feel a slight sweat starting to come from his forehead, he felt his tone flush at his father’s unwavering expressionless face. He was nearly begging for his father just to get it over with. The silence had lingered too long in the room, Neptune was starting to feel his stomach knot up.  
“You know…” An other pause. This man truly tested the patience of his son. “I don’t normally ask about your personal life but, what does he mean to you?”  
“He’s my best friend, and my team mate.” He looked at his dad. Something about the way he was asking, it was too easy, too simple. There had to be something more.  
“I’ve tried to raise you right, and I know a lot of times my job gets in your way, but I think he’s a good person, even if he isn’t fully a person. You’re mom and I had a talk last night and we agreed that, if need be, he can come stay here, for whatever.” The man leaned forward. “She’ll come around.” He pressed his hand onto his son’s shoulder and gave a soft yet still firm squeeze. Neptune looked at his father’s unwavering eyes. They looked right into Neptune, through him. “You two are pretty close eah?”  
“Yeah?” He felt himself leaning back.  
“He cares a lot about you.” He said. The words had hardly left his mouth and immediately Neptune’s face heated up. “And you care a lot about him too.”  
“Yeah.” Neptune looked down, his hands came together nervously, his fingers curved to hook the other.  
“That’s fine.” He huffed under his breath. “He’s very kind… Don’t play with his feelings Neptune.” He said, almost nonchalant. Yet, the words felt like a very clear warning. Neptune nodded.  
“Yeah…” he said almost to himself. His dad left the room and Neptune reached for his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Neptune's father's semblance isn't mind reading it is however being able to tell one's true feelings.  
> P.P.S. Thanks for the Kudos, I'll admit I could have made this story a lot longer but I don't really have the time. I might make an extended version on Tumblr sometime in the future and definitely leave a link on the story if I ever do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, sorry I posted the wrong chapter... Here's the right one.  
> I think...   
> #collegestudentsgetnosleep   
> Anyway here's chapter 4.

“Hello?” Sun pressed the scroll to his face. “What? No, Why?” he sat up from the branch he was laying on. “Slow down I don’t understand what you’re saying.” He pulled the phone away from his ear to take in a breath. “Okay-okay clam down.”  
“No I cant- there’s so much I want to tell you but I’m always afraid that you’re going to take it the wrong way.” Neptune rambled. His words hardly separated making it sound line one long mumbled slur. “Sun where are you I really need to talk to you.”  
“Im- not that far. Just a few minutes away from your house…” Sun felt nervous. He didn’t like the whole ‘we need to talk’ especially from Neptune. It usually was bad news. Or Neptune overreacting about something. He did after all start to freak out by everyone asking him to the dance.  
“Please.” He said almost under his breath. Sun clutched his chest. He felt so nervous, so worried. Why was he acting like this?  
“Okay…” Sun said, hopping of the branch and walking on. He tried to keep Neptune on the phone but eventually the call was dropped. What did he have to say that was so important? Why was he in such a hurry to get Sun to talk to him? What happened? Sun didn’t realize the walk became a trot. Was it his father? Did they say Nep couldn’t see Sun anymore? Maybe he was moving. Sun’s feet stopped. Well that was possible. Neptune’s dad was becoming an important man, they had a large house maybe they were getting a bigger one. He started walking again. Maybe Neptune was going to say something. Did his mom get in his head? Was he never to talk to Sun again?  
The thoughts became fuel for Sun, every thought was a quicker means to get to Neptune. The trot became a jot, a dash, a run. He began rushing over. The thoughts causing him to feel a strain. He was jumping to conclusions, he was thinking irrationally and by the time he arrived, despite his peek physical state, he started panting, his chest felt like it solidified and weighed him down. He was scared as to what Neptune had to say. Maybe he was going to say he liked Sun.  
No, there was no way. Sun shook his head. Stop thinking that…  
“Neptune could never. No one that great could like someone as trashy as me…”  
He stepped past the gate, up the overly long driveway to the large wood doors. He lightly knocked and…  
“Mrs. Vasilias?” Sun huffed.  
“Sun.” She breathed, looking down on him.  
“Neptune called, he said he needed to tell me something.” Sun looked over the woman who had the same dull face Sun had hoped Neptune wouldn’t inherit.  
“Right, about that…” She stepped forward, closing the door behind her. “Look Sun, Neptune is a good boy. He’s our son and we’ve talked about you for a while. We’ve decided that its better that you stop coming around. Actually, we’re thinking of moving, and Neptune thought it might just be easier to let you down lightly.”  
“What? What are you talking about? Where’s Neptune?”  
“He didn’t want to see you.” She said. “He dosent want to see you. He didn’t know how to tell you.” Sun didn’t believe her, but she didn’t sound like she was lying. Sun felt his body tighten. He wanted to knock her over and jump to Neptune’s room. There was no way she was telling the truth. But she had Sun second guessing. He couldn’t tell if she was lying. “Sun, Neptune doesn’t want you around anymore. He’s already put in a request for a team transfer.”  
“I- I don’t understand.” He stepped back.  
“Of course you don’t.” She hummed. “Let me dumb it down for you: Go away. Neptune’s over you.” It felt like shots. Sun stumbled back, turning and walked the other way. His head hung low. The thoughts came in. ‘Serves you right for thinking anyone could like trash like you.’ He felt like throwing up. ‘He was just trying to politely let you down.’ He had reached the outer gates of the residence. He glanced back and with tears filling his eyes he turned and walked on.  
Neptune walked to the front door where his mother stepped inside. She looked at him, her expression changed to worry. He didn’t like where that was going.  
“What’s wrong? Did Sun come by?” He asked meeting her at the end of the stairway.  
“Honey I think we should talk.” She pressed her hand on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy angst begins.

“He just, left?” Neptune was sitting in the dining room, his mom leaning over him.   
“He told me to tell you, and I quote; ‘screw your rich asses’.” She shrugged. Neptune looked up at her then back down to his scroll. It sounded like something Sun would say.  
“Did he say anything else?” He looked, he knew he had tears in his eyes, but he didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care about how he looked, how he sounded, his voice shook and squeaked.  
“I don’t want to say.” She looked away.  
“Tell me.” He stood, startling her. “Please.”  
“He said he’s transferring out of the team.” She said. If there was anything to finalize the idea, it was that. Neptune stepped back. He had no idea Sun was that uncomfortable, that unhappy with him. Neptune felt guilty for making Sun suffer. The blue haired boy walked away without a word. He went to his room and fell onto the bed. Looking up at the ceiling. The thoughts clouded his mind.   
After watching Neptune walk off, Mrs. Vailias huffed. She noted to herself at how easy it was to toy with his friends. But she knew better for him. He didn’t need to be around that, she hoped things would progress without needing to mess with it again.  
Sun ended up going all the way back to the dorms. Scarlet and Sage had left on a visit to their own homes, leaving Sun alone. He looked around. If Neptune was requesting a transfer, maybe he should too. He pulled out his scroll, the messages was still on the screen. Sun closed the messages and looked through the rules on transferring. He didn’t even want to bother going to the same school. The request would take a few days, and a meeting with the school representatives. The sooner the better. Sun didn’t have much to pack up, but he didn’t want to stay in the dorms with the chance of Neptune coming so he went on.  
“Such an idiot.” He mumbled to himself as he walked on. There were rentable single dorms in the lower levels of the school, not many people used them, most people didn’t even know they were there but Sun’s need to look around found him this perfect little area. They were probably used for shelters, or visiting housing. The rent would be covered by the school, being that it was still in the school. He registered for one and was accepted a few minutes later. It was smaller, no windows and gray. It looked almost unfinished with only a bed next to a dresser.  
\--  
Neptune looked at his scroll. There was an email from the school about a scheduled appointment. He accepted, knowing it would be Sun’s transfer request. He put it back away and looked up at the ceiling again. He started wondering what he did to push Sun away. What was it that caused his friend to suddenly turn like that? How long had Sun been unhappy? Why was he just now bringing it up? He let out a sigh. The thoughts were coming and going, he came to his own conclusions. Beyond the thought, he was realizing how much he hated the ceiling design. It didn’t make sense. There was too much for the design to be consistent. He didn’t even need a ceiling design it was just a ceiling.  
\--  
It had been a couple of days sense then. Sun stayed in his new room and Neptune didn’t leave his. Neither Sage nor Scarlet messaged the two, maybe their Scrolls didn’t work that far out from the kingdom.   
Neptune let out a sigh. This whole thing had gotten him messed up. His mom had left, something pertaining to her job. His dad had left too, he would be home soonish though. Neptune hadn’t hardly moved. He laid in bed for most of the first day. Today however he finally got up and showered. He stood, looking down at the drain for a long time before he noticed something. A shine. He reached over and pulled out Sun’s necklace. Neptune’s eyes widened. Something crept in his head. This didn’t seem right. Sun would kill for this necklace. Neptune jokingly took it once, Sun leapt across the room and wrestled it back. Neptune turned off the shower and dried himself off. This all seemed wrong. Sun wouldn’t just, up and quit. He’s never really been one to quit. He always tried. Neptune quickly dressed himself and left the house running. There had to be an explanation.  
\--  
Sun’s scroll had gotten pretty hot, having been used nonstop for a day straight. He was looking into the other schools, what they had to go through to enroll. Transferring schools seemed like a long process. Eventually he put it down in favor of saving his fingers from the burning sensation. Not to mention it should have died a few hours ago. Sun reached over into the bag of things rummaging through to find himself a charger, failing to accomplish that. He looked over the bed to the bag. “Damnit I left the charger.” He said tossing the scroll on his bed and rolling out. He walked out of the room.  
“Sun!” Neptune slid into the dorm, his foot gave way as he came in and fell on the floor. “Sun?” He sat up. No one was there. And, Sun’s things were cleaned out. He rolled to his back and pulled out his scroll. Calling Sun but the call didn’t ring long. He was probably already blocked. He looked around to the room, there was a little bit of Scarlet and Sage’s things lying around, Neptune kept all of his things under his bed, but Sun’s spot had nothing there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snnnoooow day sorry for the late posting..!

Neptune remained there for a while. He didn’t really know what to do, where to go. He had ideas but none of them would work out. He was starting to feel guilty. How did it even end up this way? He looked at the window, Sun always slept with the windows open. He knew how much Sun disliked stuffy rooms. He turned to look at the doorway, there at his feet stood Sun, arms crossed and face in a glare.

“Could you move?” He sneered. Neptune looked at the boy before him for a while. He couldn’t deny the tension in the room, but it seemed to be dulled out by the nervousness Neptune had. His stomach felt light, tingly and he found himself at a loss of words. Sun rolled his eyes and stepped over Neptune, who came to his feet after being walked over.

“H-hey can we talk?” Neptune breathed. He choked but pressed on. “You left this in my room.” He pulled out the necklace which was promptly swiped out from his hand. Sun had already grabbed the charger and was waiting to leave the room but Neptune was in his way. “Sun… Wh- what happened the other day?” He crossed his arms uneasy of the situation. He didn’t even dress up, he hated the idea of being caught looking like that but he had more pressing matters.

“I don’t know Neptune, what do you think happened?”

“I don’t know dude, you were the one that left. Why didn’t you come talk to me?” Neptune stepped forward. Sun’s glare faltered to a confused look. “Why are you leaving the team?”

“Me? You’re the one leaving! You’re the one who said you didn’t want to talk to me. Makes sense though, after all why would someone as ‘great’ as you hang out with someone like me?!” Sun leaned forward, his hand rested on his chest. “No, I’m so sorry that I ruin your image. I didn’t realize you were such an important person. Please, do you need me to lay on the floor so your shoes don’t get dirty you pretentious asshole.” Sun stepped closer, now poking Neptune. “You know what. I thought for just a moment there might be somewhere where I could be important. I thought that you people cared about me but no. I was wrong about that too. I was wrong about a lot of things.” His voice trailed.

“I… I wasn’t leaving.” Neptune’s eyes were left wide from Sun’s outburst. “I was never planning to leave you… Sun I- Sun I like-” There it was, the nerves rising, his body tensed, his face became both flushed and blushed at the same time. “Sun I like you!” He yelled with his eyes closed. “Jesus you’re so oblivious! You don’t even know your own feelings! Sun, do you remember about three days ago, the night you stayed over, when you smelled me?” Neptune asked, his arms crossed and he refused to look Sun in the face. “I looked it up and it wasn’t just a weird moment. You were, well, how do I explain this. Do you know about how your kind… acts… around the ones they like?”

“Dude! Did you read on Faunus habits?! Oh my god Neptune! I cant believe you! That’s so personal!” Sun said. His face was almost entirely red.

“Sun!” Neptune stepped forward and grabbed his hand. “I just wanted to be sure that, everything that was happening, it was for a reason. I wanted it to be real. I needed it to be real because I want to be with you Sun.”

“Then why did you- eh- you… what?” Sun’s voice dropped. “You want to… be with… me?” He breathed. “Neptune I, I didn’t know you liked me like that.” He looked down. “I wouldn’t have thought anyone could like me like that.” He said under his breath. He was taken back by the sudden embrace. Neptune held him and whispered to his ear.

“I really can’t think of anyone else liking you as much as I do.” He paused, pulling away but keeping his arms on Sun’s shoulders. “I really hated seeing you out with Blake. And I really thought that was becoming a thing… and, I just thought for a while I lost my chance.” Sun looked to Neptune then to the side.

“If that’s true, why didn’t you ever tell me? We’ve been friend’s sense like forever.” Sun nearly mumbled. “Did- did you ever know I liked you?” Sun admitted nervously. His back slouched, his shoulders rose, his face lowered and his eyes darted side to side.

“Not until recently. When I read all that stuff about Faunus behavior, I started to realize you do a lot of things to imply it.” Neptune leaned down a little to be eye-length to Sun. “How long did you like me?”

“I don’t know dude, how long have I known you? Not at first, but when you started telling me more about your life, your family… It just sort of happened.” He looked up. “How long have you liked me?”

“Honestly, I can’t remember. He stepped back and leaned on the wall, letting go of Sun. I think after we got teamed up. I mean, you’ve always been my friend sense forever but, I think after we got on a team I started to feel different. Then when you and Blake ran off together for three days I think it just struck me how much I like you. When I thought I lost the chance to be with you its like I got kicked in the ass, I remember so many times I wanted to tell you but I just, wasn’t sure you felt the same way.” He let out a sigh.

“It was really hard for me to talk to you about things like this.” He said as he slowly came to sit with his legs crossed. Neptune sat too, one leg stretched out and the other up to his chest where he rested his arm casually. “At first I thought of telling you, but man your such a fucking flirt I wasn’t sure how to come about it. And you only ever flirted with girls! I took you to be the vaguest metrosexual ever.” He looked away for a moment, then down, then to Neptune. “I dint think you ever flirted with me.”

“You know, I never really thought any of that as flirting. I was just messing around, I never really wanted to be serious with anyone but you.” Neptune laughed. “I only remember flirting with you once, when we had that party after the first semester, and Sage had somehow managed to bring drinks, and we both got pretty wasted… and I kept you at my hip most of the night… And played with your tail… I guess I flirted with you a lot that night.” Neptune smiled and looked down.

“Uh, yeah dude you kissed my neck and started stroking my tail.” Sun said with a slight frown. “You must have been really drunk cause I suplexed your ass into unconsciousness.”

“Really?” Neptune laughed. “Dude how sensitive is your tail?” He said with the flirtiest grin ever. Sun blushed and tensed, his tail wrapped around his waist.

“I figured you would know, after reading about it.” He cocked his head backwards.

“Honestly I only read into that after I noticed you sniffing me, and I mean after you yelled at me. Honestly it started out on me looking into things like soap for you but kinda just ended up where I didn’t mean to go.” He huffed, his fingers brushing the short hair on the back of his head.

“You mean you watched Faunus porn?” Sun said with a plain face. “I’m not surprised.” He shrugged. “If were being honest here I’ve looked into some human things before.”

“That doesn’t surprise me either.” Neptune smiled. “There was actually a few times I watched you changing honestly, I didn’t mean to, but I couldn’t look away. I feel bad, I wanted to look at you like that just because I wanted to see how human you were.”

“Just the tail dude.” Sun said, his tail swayed back and forth behind him. “That’s okay though, I used to have a pretty dirty picture of you before you went blue head and all.”

“From where?” he leaned forward, slightly embarrassed and already knowing what picture he was talking about.

“I don’t really remember but I don’t have it anymore. I broke my old scroll and the school wouldn’t let me get my old files off from it.” He laughed lightly. “I think Sage still has it.”’ Sun looked down for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” Neptune said, adjusting himself to lean forward. He put his leg down and put his hands on the floor to lean in closer. “Sun?”

“I still don’t feel right about this.” Sun huffed. “I feel like, it rushed… like its forced on the both of us.” He looked up. “I almost feel like this only happened because I put in the transfer request. I really should cancel that…”

“How did we even get like this?” Neptune glanced down.

“I don’t even remember. Something about… when I left your house the other night… and I went back and… your mom answered the door.”

“Wait, my mom? Now that you mention it, she did say you came by…”

“Yeah, she told me that you said you didn’t want to talk to me.” Sun looked down.

“That bitch!” Neptune rolled his eyes and drew his head back. “I should have realized there was no way you would have left a message with her. She lied!” Neptune stood. His chest had puffed out, his arms curled and his hand became fists. His face was turned ugly with a angry grin. “I swear to got that woman has done nothing but fuck with my life sense she married my dad.” He held his hand to his face. He didn’t want Sun to see him tear up over the situation, but his anger festered too much and his emotions bundled all at once.

“Sense she married your dad? They had you before they got married?” Sun stood, nervously keeping himself calm to try to keep Neptune subdue.

“No, she’s my step mother.” He looked at Sun’ nervous stature, his unsure face. “And she’s gotten to you too.” He walked over and embraced Sun in a hug. Sun, unsure what to do at first, raised his arms and hugged Neptune back.

“How many times are you going to hug me today?” Sun joked with a soft voice.

“Until you’re not mad at me or my family.” The hug tightened.

‘Im not mad at you dude.” Sun’s face rested into Neptune’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whats next...   
> Heuheuheuheu


	7. Chapter 7

Neptune fell over to the bed. Not a moment later, Sun had wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and smelling his nape slowly. He dug his chin into Neptune’s shoulder and tightened his grip on the boy.  
“So how did it go?” Sun asked. Neptune’s body seemed to relax a bit at the sound of Sun’s voice.  
“Well, she admitted to saying it, she admitted she did it and that she has prejudice to the Faunus. My dad wants a divorce.” Neptune let out a sigh before turning around. Sun pouted at the fact that he lost his hold on Neptune. He looked in Sun’s eyes for a long while. Those dark grey eyes. He could see excitement in Sun.  
“And?” Sun scooted closer. Their faces were nearly touching.   
“He said yes, you can live with us.” Neptune smiled. Sun took Neptune in a hug by surprise. Without a thought he brought Neptune in to a kiss. It was a few seconds before Sun pulled back, seeing Neptune’s surprised face.  
“What?” Sun chuckled lightly.  
“That, was… my first kiss.” Neptune blushed, his face remaining frozen. Sun’s face lit up.  
“Seriously Neptune?! Well I’m glad I was your first then.” He winked. Neptune refused to move, even after he started sliding off the bed. Even after he fell out of the bed and landed on the floor. He was in complete shock. “Uh, Neptune..?”  
“You taste like bananas and Sunshine.” Neptune spoke in a high pitched voice.  
“Oh my god I killed him.” Sun leaned over the side of the bed and poked at Neptune. “You okay dude?”  
“Sun…” Neptune looked up at the monkey boy, who smiled at the eye contact. So oblivious. “I don’t think I’ve officially asked, but do you want to be my boyfriend?” He held out his hand. Sun took it gently in his own.  
“Well… I’d have to think about it.” Sun joked. Before he could say anything, Neptune pulled him down, in the same motion he rolled over to be on top of Sun. His hands over Sun’s shoulders, his legs over Sun’s. He pinned the monkey boy down.  
“Maybe a little bit of persuasion might help.” Neptune said with his devious smile as he leaned in and started kissing Sun. It started on the lips, then moved down to the neck where he suddenly started to suck at Sun’s skin, with a little bit of teeth added. Sun’s knees came together, his pelvis suddenly rose, his back arched and he let out a gasping moan. His fingers, toes and tail curled as it happened, only relaxing when Neptune pulled away. “You really are sensitive aren’t you?”  
“Neptune…” Sun said with a blush, still unable to move any. He relaxed a little as Neptune stood, pulling Sun up. He rubbed his neck and looked at Neptune with a glare. “That’s so going to leave a mark.” Neptune walked to Sun, pushing him to the wall, grabbing his hands and holding them above his head. He pushed his knee In between Sun’s legs, slowly bringing his knee to Sun’s inner thigh. Sun’s heart suddenly begun racing, he squirmed but not enough to break free, more as a reaction to the sudden sensation around his body. Neptune lifted his knee a little higher and Sun struggled to keep his breath consistent. Neptune had a look in his eyes that Sun had never seen before. It was so raw, so strong, so magnetic… It was a lustful glimmer within Neptune. He wanted to, seeing that they both had their clothes still on it was clear Neptune was holding back. However, before Sun could say anything, Neptune’s knee met directly in between Sun’s legs, just under his crotch. His gasp was overtaken by Neptune’s mouth. The kissing was intense, Sun didn’t know Neptune’s tongue could be so invasive and pleasuring at the same time. By this time Sun was breaking out in a sweat of heat. He felt his own restraints failing as his hips betrayed him, moving forward and back, rubbing himself on Neptune’s knee. His tail tightly wrapped onto Neptune’s thigh, almost tugging it closer, begging for it. Neptune pulled away and Sun’s breath turned into a moan.  
He couldn’t hold back much longer. Neptune must have read into this. It was very precise, calculated almost. He knew the spots, he knew the pressure, he knew the heat. Sun was beginning to believe that Neptune may have skipped a shower just for the added intoxication of his sent. Sun wanted it to happen, he was willing to start it himself but his hands were held on the wall, he could do nothing but suffer. When suddenly, Neptune’s free hand begun rubbing on Sun’s body. This may have been the only time he regretted leaving his shirt open as his body was now fully accessible. Neptune’s hand brushed past Sun’s pit, across his neck, down his sides, sliding along with his tanned v-line only to come back up to his chest and begun toying with his nipples.  
“Neptune-” Sun said in a gasp. Neptune pulled away, letting go of Sun’s hands and lowered his leg. Sun slouched onto the wall, catching his breath.   
“Yeah?” He grinned, striking the familiar pose, his arms crossed and he leaned back a little bit. Sun was almost shivering from the interaction. He wanted to launch on the boy and tear his clothes off, but he was also left slightly exhausted from the surprise intense foreplay. Neptune on the other hand, looked entirely ready to take Sun.  
“Don’t stop.” Sun looked up with a grin. Neptune stepped forward, carefully removing Sun’s shirt. His dark caramel skin was met with the Sunlight from outside, showing the beads of sweat he had made through the previous ordeal. Still, he had ragged breath, and almost slightly pail skin. Neptune remembered the part about their appearance and confidence being an indicator as to how they prefer the situation to go. Sun’s eyes were stuck to Neptune, it was as if the room faded and it was only the two of them. His senses seemed to dull, the once too bright room with the boring ceiling design was now nothing more than a floor, and a wall that Neptune held Sun against. Sun’s shirt fell to the floor and Neptune begun undoing Sun’s shorts. Neptune presses his face to Sun’s stomach, Sun unconsciously motioned his hips and leaned forward, peering over Neptune. The blue haired boy glanced up, his hands slowly traveling up Sun’s legs and his face slowly lowering. Sun’s blonde hairs weren’t overly prominent on his dark skin, but the thicker it got the more apparent it was. Neptune’s hand’s slid up Sun’s inner thighs, inside his white banana pattern lose boxers until they met the under of Sun’s sack. One hand slid more to Sun’s front and the other slid to the back. Neptune playfully bit the seams of Sun’s boxers, pulling them down enough to where hair met the beginning of the shaft.  
Both out of the heat of the moment and out of slight curiosity, Neptune pushed his nose into Sun’s pelvis and took a breath. There was something about the situation, the sensual interaction, the sexual radiance of the two that caused Neptune to enjoy the scent of Sun. His hands changed directions, going to Sun’s hips and prying the Faunus of what little clothing he had left. Sun could no longer control himself as he went fully erect. Not that he wasn’t before, but the boxers at least held him down somewhat. Now he stood full length before Neptune’s face. It would be fair to say Sun was of average size, not that Neptune would know the difference. He was also relieved to know that the tail was the only Faunus trait Sun carried. Not letting the torture end quite yet, Neptune decided to stand, bringing his face to Sun’s only to turn and take another suck at his neck. With his hands, Neptune grabbed at each cheek of Sun’s ass and gently pulled them apart. His fingers searched, just the tip of his middle finger was able to reach Sun’s hole. By now Sun’s body was pressed to Neptune’s. His dick was pressed against Neptune’s, so much so that it was being pushed up. Sun’s hips started a slow back and forth motion, each time Neptune’s fingers crawled a little closer to their goal.  
Sun started working at Neptune’s shirt, becoming quickly flustered at the amount of buttons he had to unbutton before he could get to Neptune’s undershirt. After such he pulled the clothes free from Neptune’s body. Their skin touched, chest to chest, stomach to stomach. Sun had much more of a toned body, abs compared to the slender flat stomach of Neptune. Between the two, Neptune had at least a few shades darker skin to Sun, however he had a lot less hair then the Faunus. Though, his bellybutton was touched with the tip of Neptune’s happy-trail, thin and clearly maintained through shaving, unlike Sun’s generally unkempt patches of hair around his body. The two secretly liked that about each other. Neptune’s clean cut hair… everywhere and Sun’s naturally unkempt hair.   
Sun struggled with the pants, one of the few times he disliked Neptune’s skinny jeans. Though with them, he could clearly feel a defined lump of Neptune in his pants, begging to be freed. When the pants freely fell to the floor, Neptune suddenly lifted Sun and tossed him to the bed. Sun rolled on his front, his face hit the bed, but before he could move, he felt his legs being parted. Neptune must have done this before, or at least he was very through with his research. Again, his hands slithered around Sun’s legs, eventually settling on pulling his ass. He pressed his face to Sun, who in return arched his back enough to push himself to Neptune. And the tongue was at work. Sun felt his face heat up as he was willingly invaded, worked at by the motion of Neptune. By now the work on his hole had caused Sun to run precum, to which Neptune’s hand found. He continued to eat at Sun, while his fingers rubbed the precum around Sun’s head. It let sliding around Sun’s foreskin easy, and caused the sensitivity to be nearly unbearable. Sun felt he could cum at any moment. Neptune begun rubbing back and forth at the very tip of Sun’s dick, he let out a moan loud enough that he had to stuff his face into the blanket so it wouldn’t be heard down the hall. Neptune pulled away, leaving Sun exhausted and mourning for more. He pushed off his own blue trident print boxers and moved to the end of the bed, pulling and turning the Faunus so that his back was on the bed, and his head rested on the pillows. Neptune played at his own precum on himself for some initial lube. He crawled onto the bed, over Sun, their eyes met. Neptune was nervous, but not nearly as nervous as Sun, whose face was entirely red.  
“You ready?” Neptune whispered, Sun had now covered his mouth with his hands and nodded. Neptune pulled Sun’s legs up, Sun’s tail rapped to Neptune’s leg like his life depended on it. He lined himself up, hoping that Sun kept his hole relaxed enough for this not to hurt and gently pressed in. Sun’s gasp turned to a moan as Neptune continued to slide himself inside, though he refused to push all the way in. Sun didn’t get a good look, but he remembered from the picture that Neptune was tall height wise and tall length wise. He had some girth to him too, enough to make the first entry a little more painful than it needed to be. Sun gathered his ragged breath and relaxed himself enough to be entered a little bit more. About three quarters of the way in. he looked to Sun, who was looking back, begging for the rest. “You sure?” He asked and Sun silently nodded. He pushed the rest in and grabbed a pillow to cover his scream of pleasure. Neptune begun, slowly at first with the care and rhythm. As Sun adjusted, Neptune picked up the pace. As it progressed, the pace became quicker, Neptune now willing to push all the way in each time he, Sun squirming under him, his tail tightening to Neptune’s thigh.   
Heat raised, even more so as Neptune fixed the blanket to cover them. His hands on Sun’s shoulders, and Sun’s legs over his shoulders. Quicker and quicker, the motion became. Neptune took Sun’s shaft in one hand and begun working away at it, almost matching rhythm. Sun knew it was close, his fingers dug into the pillow, his toes curled, his tail was almost painfully tight on Neptune, the pressure finally allowing Neptune to finish, he thrusted once more, his full length forcefully pounded into Sun. The heat of the cum being shot inside of him let Sun finish too, he shot out onto his chest then stomach, finally a few more droplets dropped into his pubes. They both seemed to shiver at the end,   
Neptune hunched over Sun, who looked like he might just melt into the bed. His tail loosened and lightly clutched at Neptune, but it was hardly even hanging on. The blanket had managed to fully cover them both, leaving nearly no light to enter. They didn’t need it, they didn’t hardly want it. Once Neptune finally gathered enough strength he pulled out and fell beside Sun, who turned over to intermingle their legs, and wrap his arms around Neptune’s neck. The scent and the heat contained in the silk red blanket. Sun had pressed himself against Neptune so much that his cum now rubbed on their bodies. Neither hardly noticed. Neither cared. When they finally pulled the blanket off their faces they noticed the darkness of the room, the light of day left and the cool breeze of the night entered through the window. A calming silence fell into the room.  
“So I was your first kiss hua?” Sun finally spoke. “First anything else?”  
“First crush, first boyfriend, first person I’ve slept with…” His voice trailed. Sun knew that Neptune was in euphoria, almost as if he had steam and little hearts coming off the top of his head.  
“Mine too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the end of that one!   
> Im not going to even lie this is legit the first time i've ever been able to finish a smut scene. Like i've always played around with the wording of it and never direct detailing of what was going on.  
> Anyway, there wasn't a whole lot of feedback, and as always I would love to hear more on how I can improve, or just general thoughts on the story.   
> Thanks again for reading and all the kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first Fanfiction I've ever written, but it is the first I've ever posted. I haven't had anyone edit or help on this, so if you see a mistake feel free to tell me. Also sorry for the redundant naming I know I use their names a lot but I was trying to avoid using "blue haired boy" or "Faunus" as much as i could. Anything else you'd like to tell me please feel free i'm still new(ish) to writing and editing stories.  
> I'll probably post new chapters every Tuesday/ Thursday.


End file.
